This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a balloon catheter having a soft distal tip.
Catheters designed for intravascular procedures such as angioplasty have a number of design considerations. Such catheters must be able to transmit force along the length of the catheter shaft so that the catheter can be pushed through the patient's vasculature. However, the catheter shaft must also have sufficient flexibility to allow it to track over a guidewire through tortuous vasculature. The catheter also must be able to cross stenosed portions of the vascular anatomy.
Prior art intravascular catheters have commonly included a soft distal tip to prevent or minimize injury to the vessel during advancement of the catheter therein. One difficulty has been forming a connection between the soft tip and the catheter which is sufficiently strong to prevent disengagement of the soft tip or kinking at the junction between the soft tip and catheter shaft. Additionally, it is necessary to balance the strength of the connection between the soft tip and the catheter shaft with the need to minimize the stiffness of the distal end of the catheter. Minimizing the stiffness of the distal end of the catheter results in improved maneuverability of the catheter.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advance to provide a catheter with a soft tip having improved performance. This invention satisfies these and other needs.